Et il découvrit la vérité
by Mayalin
Summary: Harry découvre une malle ayant appartenu à ses parents et découvre ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé....
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous! Et oui une nouvelle histoire!! Je sais que je n'ai pas finit la séquelle de Juste être heureux mais cette histoire est vraiment avancée et c'est elle qui m'inspire le plus. Pour une fois je tente donc de poster une fic que je n'ai pas terminée d'écrire en espérant arrivé au bout. Même si la parution entre 2 chap pourra être longue sachant que seul 2 chap sont tapés et que je vais devoir me concentrer un max sur mon bac... Je vous pris donc d'ors et déjà de m'excuser pour l'attente ...

**Alors cette histoire se passe pendant les vacances entre la 6eme et 7eme année de tous nos persos préférés. Petits changements Dumbledore est toujours vivant et les horcruxes n'existent pas (j'ai pris la liberté de ne pas les prendre en compte m'embarquant déjà dans un truc vachement compliqué...). Si vous trouver des incohérences dites le moi je rectifierais ou vous expliquerais.... **

Voilà c'est tout en espérant vous mettre en appétit pour la suite...

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf mon pitit Alviss...

* * *

Alviss ouvrit les yeux très tôt. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Il allait recevoir sa première mission et quitter « La fourmilière » pour la première fois. Avec un mince sourire il referma ses yeux verts et chocolat.

Depuis bientôt 18 ans, il avait rejoins les Mirmidons. Ces hommes, femmes, êtres magiques étaient entrainés à servir la magie, à protéger certaines personnes. Lorsqu'on arrivait à LOVA (Lointain Ordre pour Votre Apprentissage), les Anciens nous octroyaient une mission. Dès lors il fallait s'entrainer, apprendre sans arrêt, repousser ses limites afin de réussir cette mission. Arriver à un certain niveau on devenait jeune Mirmidon et, lorsqu'ils nous pensaient prêt, le Anciens nous donnaient le titre de Mirmidon et nous autorisaient à quitter LOVA pour aller accomplir notre mission. Celle-ci pouvait durée plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années.

Lorsqu'Alviss était arrivé il n'avait qu'un an. Il était le plus jeune des apprentis. Son entraînement débuta à ses 3 ans alors qu'il avait fait ses premières démonstrations de magies à 2 ans et demi. Dès qu'il fut en âge de comprendre on lui fit part de sa mission, celle qui avait été choisie pour lui à son arrivée. Il était un jeune enfant très curieux, « pourquoi ? » avait longtemps été sa question favorite. A 8 ans, il passait son temps à lire dans l'immense bibliothèque de LOVA. Très rapidement il se distingua des autres, volontaire et persévérant, il ne cessait les exercices demandés que lorsqu'il les maitrisait à la perfection. Il pouvait passer des jours à tenter de réussir un exercice. A ses 12 ans il pouvait facilement battre les jeunes Mirmidons. Par ce fait il quitta le statut d'apprenti et devint lui-même jeune Mirmidon à ses 13 ans, le plus jeune depuis 75 ans. Son entraînement avait continué sans réel problème. Il devint juste un peu plus joueur au fil du temps. A ses 17 ans il devint Mirmidon, mais les Anciens refusèrent de le laisser partir tout de suite. Ils lui imposèrent de se renseigner plus sur l'histoire, la vie du sujet de sa mission. Il passa donc un an à s'entrainer. En effet, il avait désobéit aux ordres et avait suivit la vie de son futur protégé tout au long de son entrainement.

Aujourd'hui enfin il allait quitter les lieux. Son seul regret était de quitter Maître Adema qu'il avait finit pas considérer comme son père au fil des ans. Il n'avait pas d'amis, son apparente facilité ne lui ayant amené que des ennemis.

Secouant la tête il rejeta ses sombres pensées et agita vaguement la main. Une petite voix lui annonça qu'il était 6H32. Avec un soupir il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Depuis un an il ne cessait de s'extasier sur la beauté des lieux. Il avait emménagé dans l'aile bleue à sa nomination en tant que Mirmidon. Les couloirs étaient larges, de grands tapis bleus nuit tapissaient les sols, quelques statues de pierres blanches trônaient ça et là tandis que quelques tableaux magiques ornaient les murs blancs. Une douce lumière émanait de boules flottantes qui se balançaient doucement au grès des courants d'airs, pendues au plafond. Des portes ponctuaient ces couloirs, chacune donnant sur un appartement contenant une chambre et une salle de bain. La chambre d'Alviss était de différents tons de verts. Un bois foncé avait été travaillé pour les meubles. La seule tâche de couleur vive était le Lion d'Or brodé sur le couvre lit. Sa salle de bain était claire, les murs beiges et les meubles en matière transparente très résistante. Une douche immense prenait tout un coin de la pièce.

Il prit une longue douche brûlante avant de se préparer. Avisant l'heure il décida de patienter jusqu'à l'heure de sa convocation en méditant. Il laissa une douce torpeur l'envahir et commença à sentir la Magie coulée en lui. Doucement il se mit à fortifier ses canaux, permettant à son flux magique de circuler encore plus. C'était un exercice devenu régulier pour lui.

Alviss travailla ainsi pendant un petit moment. Vers 8h00, il se releva, prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers la salle d'apparat. Il en profita pour inscrire dans sa mémoire le décor des lieux. Les grandes voûtes des couloirs, les tableaux, les merveilleux lustres et tout ce qui avait bercé son enfance.

Il arriva enfin devant de grandes portes blanches où se dessinait un majestueux chêne. Alviss respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Un « entrez » ferme lui répondit. Il poussa les grands battants et s'avança pour se poster devant la commission des Anciens. Au centre se trouvait Bérol, le Grand Maître. Il était le chef des Anciens. A sa droite il y avait Gramont, le Maître de l'Esprit. De l'autre côté se trouvait Miraval, la Maîtresse des soins. Tous deux étaient très respectés, leur sagesse reconnue par tous. Alviss ne connaissait pas bien les 4 autres Anciens présents. Ce fut Bérol qui prit la parole :

- Alviss, nous t'avions donné un an pour te renseigner sur la vie de ton futur protégé. Ce temps est révolu. C'est désormais à ton tour de quitter LOVA et d'aller effectuer ta mission. Te sens-tu prêt ?

-Oui Maître.

-Nous allons donc te faire prêter serment. Mirmidon, es-tu prêt à respecter chacune des règles qui régissent nos vies ?

-Oui Maître, je respecterais chacune d'entre elles.  
-Mirmidon, es-tu prêt a donner ta vie pour protéger ton futur client ?

-Oui Maître, je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la sienne.

- Mirmidon, es-tu prêt à donner ta magie pour protéger ton futur client ?

-Oui Maître, je donnerais ma magie pour sauver la sienne.

-Mirmidon, es-tu prêt à te sacrifier corps et âme pour la protection de Harry James POTTER ?

-Oui Maître, je sacrifierais corps et âme à sa protection.

A chaque acceptation un lien de couleur s'était formé autour du poignet du Mirmidon : vert pour la vie, blanc lumineux pour la magie, rouge pour le corps et l'âme. Lorsqu'il y eut les 3 liens, ils fusionnèrent en un lien noir indestructible qui ne disparaîtrait qu'à la fin de la mission ou à la mort d'Alviss. Celui-ci fixait le lien avec un sourire.

- Mirmidon, tu es prêt. Quittes ce lieu et rejoins ton protéger.

Alviss ne fit qu'incliner la tête et sortit en direction des plaines qui entouraient l'école. Une fois arrivé, il siffla une courte note et attendit l'arrivé de son pégase, Velvet. En effet aux alentours de LOVA habitait une colonie de pégases. Rare était ceux qui pouvait les approcher mais Alviss avait un jour soigné Velvet après un combat contre une créature de la Forêt. Depuis Velvet venait dès que son ami l'appelait.

Velvet l'ayant rejoint, Alviss l'enfourcha et prit la direction de l'Angleterre. Dans sa tête tournais une seule phrase.

« Je vais enfin revoir mon frère. »

* * *

Alors ? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous. Voici le 2eme chapitre en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire. Merci a mon unique revieweuse Emera17 et aux personne qui m'ont mis dans leurs story alerts.... Bonne lecture. Bisoux Maya.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry s'affala sur son lit. Il était rentré chez les Dursley depuis 3 semaines et il n'en pouvait plus. Sa tante semblait s'être aperçut qu'à ses 18 ans elle perdrait son homme à tout faire. De ce fait, la liste des choses à faire était énorme chaque jour. Il lui semblait que Pétunia voulait lui faire faire 2 mois en 1.

Chaque soir il se couchait épuisé et Voldemort en profitait. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une nuit tranquille depuis le début des vacances. Chaque nuit il recevait des visions, réelles ou non, envoyées par Voldy. Quand Hedwige arrivait le matin avec la Gazette du jour, Harry s'attendait toujours au pire. Ce journal était son seul lien avec l'extérieur. La condition à laquelle il avait accepté le vœu de Dumbledore d'attendre sa majorité moldue avant de quitter la protection de sa tante. Il avait accepté de ne pas recevoir de courrier mais n'avait pas lâché le fait qu'il voulait rester au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde magique. Il possédait désormais un abonnement à la Gazette. Hedwige avait été mise sous fidélitas pour qu'elle ne soit pas suivit les de ces voyages journaliers.

Harry souffla, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il avait travaillé toute la journée, et bien sûr interdiction de toucher à l'armoire à pharmacie. Il massa donc ses jambes pendant quelques minutes avant de s'allonger pour regarder le plafond.

Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait accepté le deal de Dumbledore pour rester hors de portée de l'Ordre.

FLASH BACK

Il avait découvert l'année précédante, en rangeant le grenier de square Grimmaud, une malle appartenant à ses parents. Il n'avait que peu hésité avant de la descendre dans la chambre de Sirius où il avait déménagé. Le soir, une fois tout le monde couché, il s'était assit devant la malle et l'avait ouverte. A l'intérieur, il avait trouvé un châle parme dont le parfum lui fit penser à sa mère. Il continua sa prospection et prit une petite boîte de bois noir où une fleur de Lys de nacre décorait le couvercle. Il ouvrit le coffret et resta interdit un instant. Dans cette boîte de trouvait ce qui semblait être les alliances de ses parents, une chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de vif d'or et deux gourmettes en argent taille enfant. Il prit la chaîne et l'associa à son père dont les initiales étaient gravées au dos du pendentif. Un moment pressentiment l'étreignit au moment de prendre les gourmettes. Le nombre le gênait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y en avait deux, il était seul. Lorsqu'il eut le courage de les prendre, il lui sembla que la foudre s'abattait sur lui. Sur les petites plaques était marqué « Harry J. POTTER » et « Alviss R. POTTER » et une date de naissance : la même sur les deux. Harry les fixa pendant un long moment sans vraiment comprendre. Des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête. Questions qu'il mit de côté lorsqu'il aperçu le dernier objet de la malle : un album photo qui pourrait peut-être l'éclairer. Il attrapa l'album et le posa sur se genoux. La couver ture était en vieux cuir brun avec en inscription dorée « Famille POTTER ». Il ouvrit l'album et tomba sur une photo où l'on voyait un couple et un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. La légende disait : Aranéa et Lucas POTTER. Leur fils, James. Harry sourit en voyant les clins d'œil que lui envoyait le petit garçon. Ses grands-parents avaient chacun une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et lui souriaient gentiment. Tournant les pages, il vit son père grandir, puis l'arrivée de Sirius et Rémus. Peter n'était que sur très peu de photos. Enfin il tomba sur une photo qu'il connaissait déjà : celle du mariage de ses parents. Sa mère semblait rayonnée tandis que Sirius, James et Rémus souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Harry la regarda longuement avant de passer aux photos suivantes. Il vit enfin la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit. C'était une grande maison chaleureuse avec un petit par cet une grande plaine où l'on voyait un mini stade quidditch. Harry soupira, dire que tout avait disparu. Secouant la tête il tourna la page et de figea. Devant ses yeux se trouvait une photo montrant un berceau en fer forgé aux voiles blancs dans lequel dormaient deux bébés aux cheveux noirs. La légende avait été écrite par James « Mes 2 petits anges, Harry et Alviss ». Sur la page d'en face un faire part été accroché.

« Lily et James POTTER ont l'immense bonheur de vous annoncez la naissance des 2 Héritiers de la famille POTTER : Harry James et Alviss Romain nés le 31-07- »

Stupéfait, Harry contempla la photo et le faire part pendant un long moment. Il était abasourdi, il avait ou avait eu un frère, un jumeau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé. Pourquoi lui avait-on cacher ? Il était prêt à tempêter sur le Directeur pour comprendre quand il aperçu le bout d'une feuille qui dépassait de derrière la photo des bébés. Doucement, il la sortie. C'était un vieux parchemin plié qui semblait avoir été caché là. Il le déplia avec précaution et se mit à lire.

« Harry,

J'espère que jamais tu ne liras cette lettre. Si tu la lis alors c'est que ma vision c'est malheureusement avérée exacte. J'espère surtout que Dumbledore n'a pas fait ce que j'ai vu, qu'il ne vous a pas séparé, vous mes deux petits anges.

Je pense que tu ne dois pas tout comprendre alors je vais tenter de t'expliquer mes paroles.

Je me nomme Lily Potter née Evans. J'ai aujourd'hui 21 ans et Toi et Alviss avaient 7 mois. Je possède ce que les sorciers appellent « la clairvoyance ». Il m'arrive de pouvoir, sans vraiment le vouloir, percer le voile de l'avenir. J'ai des flashs du futur et malgré ce que je vois je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de changer les grandes lignes du futur. Et cela me terrifie car ce que j'ai vu hier est trop monstrueux pour toi et ton frère. Je vais te raconter ce que j'ai vu en espérant de toutes mes forces que rien ne se sera passé ainsi.

Vous avez environ 1 an quand Voldemort va venir pour tenter de tuer celui d'entre vous que désigne la prophétie. Il va réussir à nous tuer James et moi avant de tenter de te tuer mais le sort va se retourner contre lui car j'aurais posé sur vous un ancien sort de magie ancestrale. A ce moment Dumbledore arrivera et, considérant que tu es celui qui à défait Voldemort, va te nommer comme l'enfant qui réalisera la prophétie. Il va ordonner à tous de taire l'existence d'Alviss à ta connaissance et ira jusqu'à bloquer la mémoire de Sirius et Rémus qui refusaient la suite de son plan. En effet il a décidé de faire disparaître Alviss pour garder plus facilement le contrôle sur le futur de la lumière. Pour cela il a aussi prévu de t'abandonner chez ma sœur Pétunia qui me hait autant qu'elle hait tout ce qui a rapport à la magie. Ta vie sera horrible et je pleure de savoir que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Pourtant à la fin de la vision un sentiment d'espoir m'a envahit.

J'ai perdu connaissance à la suite de cette vision et j'ai été une véritable fontaine quand j'ai repris mes esprits. James n'a pas voulu me croire mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être certaine de ce que j'ai vu.

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'ai eu raison, et que tu as eu une vie que personne ne devrait avoir. J'espère te donner un peu d'espoir en te disant que, même si je n'ais pas vu sa vie, Alviss est toujours vivant, quelque part sur cette Terre. J'espère que vous vous retrouverez un jour.

Harry, tu es le garçon le plus courageux que j'ais jamais connu. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis fière de ce que tu vas accomplir même si tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Je t'aime comme j'aime ton frère. Vous êtes mes enfants, mes petites merveilles, mes plus grands trésors et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous serez réunis un jour pour enfin être heureux.

Je te laisse, vous semblez avoir faim à côté de moi.

Je vous aime ne l'oublier jamais.

Votre mère Lily POTTER. »

Harry pleurait lorsqu'il reposa la lettre. Il avait vraiment un frère qui vivait quelque part dans ce monde, un frère qu'il pourrait peut-être retrouver un jour, une véritable famille. Puis il repense aux dires de sa mère et sentit une immense bouffée de haine l'envahir à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Tout était de sa faute, il aurait put vivre heureux, avec quelqu'un qui l'aurait aimé et Dumbledore avait tout détruit.

Pendant plus d'une heure il réfléchit : devait-il dire qu'il avait appris la vérité ? Et si oui, à qui ? Devait-il parler à Dumbledore ? A Sirius et Rémus ? A Ron et Hermione ?

Après maintes délibérations intérieures, il décida de n'en parler à personne et de tenter de retrouver son frère avant toute chose. Il allait aussi tester la mémoire des Maraudeurs. Il finit par s'endormir, serrant contre lui le châle de sa mère, la chaîne au vif d'or autour du cou et les gourmettes au poignet.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Soupirant Harry secoua la tête et sorti de ses pensées. Il prononça un mot à voix basse pour défaire les sorts d'invisibilités avancés qui cachaient sa chaîne et ses gourmettes. Il avait fait des recherches pour tenter de retrouver son frère, sans aucun succès. Il avait aussi tenté de voir de quoi se souvenaient Sirius et Rémus, mais Dumbledore avait fait du bon travail et aucun des sorts qu'il avait discrètement tenter n'avait marché. Son comportement glacial, voir même irrespectueux face au Directeur avait choqué plusieurs personnes et lui avait apporté de vif reproches de la part d'Hermione. Toute l'année Harry avait évité le vieux Directeur, sauf le jour où ils avaient parlés des conditions de son été chez les Dursley.

Pensif, il tripatouillait la gourmette de son jumeau, se demandant comme presque chaque soir où il était et s'il était heureux. Il finit par s'endormir, rattrapé par la fatigue de la journée.

* * *

Alors?

Je profite de la parution de ce nouveau chapitre pour faire une petite pub. En effet en coloboration ac Méloliloutte, j'écris une fic HP/DM sur un principe un peu particulier. Alors si vous voulez rigoler un bon coup passez sur le profil de lil-and-maya ou rechercher la fic " En travaux...". Voilà . J'essaierais de poster le 3eme chapitre le plus rapidement possible mais vu que c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances j'ai beaucoup de DS... Donc je ferais mon possible.

Bisous

Maya


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde! Et oui je suis déjà de retour! J'ai eu tellement de reviews et de mises en alerts que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous faire plaisir. Donc je me suis dépécher de taper ce chapitre entre 2 séance de tir à la carabine... Je ne sais pas si il est aussi long que les autres chapitres mais vu que l'histoire n'est pas prédécoupée je ne sais jamais vraiment où couper. Enfin j'espères qu'il va vous plaire, c'est le moment que certains attendait avec impatience... Je ne sais pas si ça se deroule comme vous l'aviez imaginer mais laissez moi vos impression a la fin du chapitre. Encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

Bisous

Maya

**Chapitre 3**

- Harry ! N'oubli pas de repeindre la clôture et de tailler la haie avant de préparer le repas !

- Oui ma tante !

Harry soupira, il était 13H30 et le soleil tapait plus fort que jamais. Enlevant son tee-shirt, il se remit au travail réfléchissant à sa soirée. En effet, sa tante avait invité les membres de son club de lecture à manger. Son oncle lui avait proposé deux solutions : rester enfermé dans sa chambre ou rester dehors jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Harry avait bien sûr décidé de rester dehors et il devait maintenant trouver à s'occuper. Il s'acquitta de ses tâches à l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible pour rentrer au frais. Une fois dans la cuisine, il but un grand verre d'eau avant d'entamer les amuses gueules demandés par sa tante. Il finissait de ranger la cuisine lorsque la sonnette retentit. Sa tante, présente dans la cuisine pour le surveiller, se figea et le fixa avec horreur.

- Surtout ne bouge pas, si c'est un de mes invités part par la porte de derrière, lui siffla t-elle.

Harry fut sur le point de protester (ses affaires étaient dans sa chambre) mais ne fit que hocher la tête.

Sa tante disparut dans le salon. Il l'entendit ouvrir la porte et se mettre à parler sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Alors qu'il s'approchait sans bruit de l'entrée, il sursauta en entendant sa tante hurler son prénom. Il la rejoignit. Elle le fixa méchamment.

- C'est pour toi. Ne traîne pas, la cuisine ne se rangera pas toute seule !

-Oui ma tante.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner vers la personne qui voulait le voir. Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge, le teint pâle, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos, des yeux chocolat-verts qui le fixait, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry et surtout un peu plus développer. Harry avait une drôle d'impression, il lui semblait le connaître mais il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu. L'autre prit la parole.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Euh bonjour… On se connait, non ?

-Exact, mais ça fait 17 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

- 17 ans…

Harry cogitait dur, cette date lui hurlait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre puis il eut un éclair de compréhension. Il regarda le nouveau venu avec un regard brillant.

- Merlin tout puissant… Alviss…

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un air surprit.

- Mais… Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Disons que j'ai appris qu'on m'avait longtemps mentit. L'été dernier, j'ai trouvé des photos et quelques objets qui m'ont fait connaitre la vérité. Mais je t'ai cherché pendant toute l'année sans trouver ta trace. Tu semblais avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

- C'est un peu ça. Tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouvé, l'endroit où j'étais est une légende aux yeux de tous…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des mirmidons ?

- … Hum, Hermione doit l'avoir mentionner cette année, une espèce de société secrète qui décide de protéger certaines personnes pour des raisons précises ou de faire des missions visant à protéger la magie en général.

- T'as tout bon.

- Bon on ne va peut-être pas développer ceci dehors. Entre. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut que je finisse de ranger.

- Humph… T'es pas leur chien…

-Ouais mais en contrepartie j'ai la soirée de libre…

- Mouais…

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine. Pétunia les regarda méchamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Est-ce qu'il est comme toi ?

- Pétunia, je me présente Alviss POTTER, frère jumeau de Harry.

La femme le regarda choquée.

- Mais… Mais… tu devrais être mort ! Dumbledore t'as abandonné au bord d'une forêt le jour de leur mort !!

- Disons que certaines personnes n'étaient pas du même avis.

Une petite brise les fit se tourné vers Harry. Il fixait sa tante les yeux pleins de haine et serrant les poings.

- Vous le saviez ! Vous saviez que j'avais un frère, que quelqu'un de ma famille était peut-être vivant et personne ne m'en a parlé !! Vous mériteriez de mourir pour ça. J'aurais pu être heureux et vous avez tous préféré m'isoler pour mieux me contrôler. Maman avait donc raison !! Je vous hais !! tous autant que vous êtes !!

Durant sa tirade le vent était devenu plus violent, fouettant les visages et bougeant les objets. Alviss s'approcha rapidement et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.  
- Harry !! Calmes toi !! S'il te plait ! Petit frère !

Fixant son frère, Harry se calma progressivement, respirant longuement. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Pardon.

- C'est rien, sourit Alviss. T'as le droit de t'énerver, mais j'aimerais bien profiter de toi avant que tu ailles a Azkaban.

Harry rit doucement.

- Tu as raison, viens on monte dans ma chambre.

-Jeune homme et la cuisine ?

- Je pense que vous arriverez à terminer ma tante…

Il lui jeta un regard froid et monta avec Alviss. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'écroula sur son lit tandis que son frère s'asseyait au bout de lit. Alviss attendit patiemment que son frère se mette à parler, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, je suis entrain de me rendre compte que toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge et manipulation. Dumbledore a beau avoir l'air d'un papy gâteau, il n'en est pas moins qu'un homme qui manipule les autres. Il est presque pire que Voldemort car il fait tout dans l'ombre, en douce… J'ai plus envie de ça… Qu'il me cache plein de choses que je devrais savoir pour mieux m'avoir à sa coupe. Il a gâché toute ma vie, par désir de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Je ne veux plus le laisser dicter ma vie…

Alviss le regardait avec un sourire.

- Alors prend ta vie en main ! Tu le peux, tu es majeur !

- Ouais… Je réfléchis à la chose pendant ce temps là, explique moi ce que tu fais ici.

- Eh bien, j'ai fini mon apprentissage de mirmidon il y a un an. Et je commence maintenant ma première mission.

- Oh. Alors tu ne fais que passer.

- Pas tout à fait. Je suis entraîné depuis mon plus jeune âge dans l'optique d'une mission. Et il y a quelques jours je suis devenu le protecteur officiel d'Harry James POTTER.

- Hein ?

- Et oui petit frère, je suis pas prêt de te lâcher…

- Mais pourquoi j'ai un protecteur ?

- Le cercle a estimé que ton rôle était trop important pour que tu ne sois pas protégé.

- Mais je ne veux pas de protecteur ! cria Harry en se levant.

Alviss le regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux juste être normal ! Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me suive partout, aui ai pour but de me protéger et de mourir pour moi ! Je ne veux pas causer d'autres morts !

Alviss sourit comprenant où était le problème.

- Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir. Mon entraînement sert à ça. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! Je suis ton frère, je ne te lâche pas !

- Mais…

- Harry ! Je sais me défendre ! Je n'ai pas prévu de te laisser avant très longtemps !

Le petit brun soupira. Son frère avait l'air aussi têtu que lui.

- Okay, okay… Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de folies !

- Et bien je promets que je ne tenterais pas d'outrepasser mes fonctions.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

- J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir…

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire innocent.

- … Bon passons à autre choses. Je dois quitter cette maison, mais où aller ?

- N'as-tu pas de maison à toi ?

- Non je n'en… mais si ! Lorsque Rémus a sorti Sirius du voile, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les affaires des Blacks. Donc je restais dépositaire de son testament. Donc le square Grimmaud m'appartient et vu que j'en suis le nouveau propriétaire je suis le nouveau gardien du secret… Mais il sert de QG à l'ordre du phénix…

-Et alors c'est chez toi, non ? Donc tu décide de qui y est, qui y vit et qui y vient.

-Tu n'as pas tort !! Bien je fais mes bagages !!

* * *

Alors?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde! J'espères que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Perso ça a été. Je suis partie une semaine et je n'ai pas eu accès à internet c'est pourquoi je poste ce chapitre seulement maintenant. Je remerci infiniement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me plaisir.... Voici donc la suite. En priant pour que vous continuiez à aimer...

Bonne lecture.

Maya.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Alviss sortaient du 4 Privet Drive avec chacun leurs affaires à la main. Harry avait envoyé Hedwige au Square. La chouette avait semblée très contente de la nouvelle détermination de son maître.

- Bien et maintenant on y va comment ?... Au fait comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- C'est un ami qui m'a amener…

- Hein ?

- Velvet est un pégase. Il m'a amené ici en volant.

- Oh ! Je nous vois mal débarquer en plein centre de Londres à dos de Pégase…

- Je confirme.

- Bon alors le magicobus… Chouette…

- Tu as l'air très enthousiaste…

- Tu vas très vite comprendre…

Après un mouvement de la baguette d'Harry, le bus violet apparut dans un « pop ». La porte s'ouvrit et Stan Rocade en descendit.

- Bonjour, Magicobus à la rescousse des sorciers en perdition. Oh Salut Harry !

- Salut Stan.

- On vous dépose où ?

- Square Grimmaud, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr. Il y a 5 arrêts avant vous.

- Pas de soucis. Al' tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Harry paya les 2 places et ils se rendirent dans le fond du bus sur 2 fauteuils qui semblaient un peu moins abimés que les autres. Après un voyage mouvementé, ils arrivèrent au Square.

- Bon. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici le temps que tout le monde quitte les lieux. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que Dumbledore te prenne pour un autre pion…

- Hors de question. Tu ne rentres pas tout seul là-dedans !

- … Attends. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Harry se mit à fouiller dans sa malle avant d'en extirpe la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

- Mets ça ! Il te suffira d'éviter Dumbledore. Il voit à travers les capes d'invisibilité.

- J'irais dans une autre pièce…

- Ouais. La première porte à gauche c'est le salon. On regardera avant mais normalement il n'y a jamais personne.

- Ok. Alors on y va ?

- Allons-y.

Les 2 frères s'avancèrent vers le n°12 après qu'Harry lui ait montré l'adresse sur un papier. Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et entrèrent dans le hall. Harry fit signe à Alviss de se mettre sous la cape. Il s'avança ensuite vers la porte du salon et lança un sort. La devint transparente et il vit que le salon était vide. Il fit signe à Alviss d'y entrer avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine de l'autre côté du hall. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Les adultes présents sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers la porte, baguettes à la main.

- Harry ?!

- Bonjour Mme Weasley. Comment allez-vous ?

La femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Harry, mon garçon que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez les Dursley. Tu m'avais promis…

- Taisez-vous !

Le ton froid du jeune homme les fit tous se figer.

- Harry, mais qu'est ce que… commença Mme Weasley.

-Stop. Dumbledore je dois vous parler. Seul.

- Mais…

- Maintenant.

Le vieil homme le fixa tandis que les autres personnes s'offusquaient du ton que prenait le jeune homme face au directeur.

- Je te suis.

Harry sorti de la cuisine et ferma la porte après que Dumbledore l'ait rejoins.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De plusieurs choses, mais d'abord de cette maison.

- Et bien qui y'a-t-il ?

- Je voudrais la récupéré. Vous savez que j'en suis devenu le gardien après en avoir hérité et que je vous avais autorisé à vous en servir comme QG pour l'ordre. Il s'avère que j'ai changé d'avis. Je voudrais que vous libériez les lieux. De plus, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour un gentil petit pion. Je suis peut-être un gryffondor mais je ne suis pas idiot. Il est hors de question que vous continuiez à me manipuler. Je vous veux tous hors de cette maison dans 15 minutes… Oh et une dernière chose, cette année je viendrais à Poudlard accompagné. Bien évidemment, il restera avec moi. Sur ce…

Le jeune homme rouvrit la prote de la cuisine laissant derrière lui un vieil homme stupéfait et furieux. Son arme principale était entrain de lui filer entre les doigts. De son côté, Harry s'était approché de Sirius et Rémus.

- Salut vous deux.

- Harry, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius.

- Disons que je grandis… Il faudrait que je vous parle. Vous pourriez aller dans le salon ?

- Euh… Bien sûr.

Les 2 hommes sortirent de la pièce après que Rémus ait jeté un regard interrogateur à Harry qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire.

- Vous autre, je crois que Dumbledore doit vous parler. A une prochaine fois.

Il quitta la pièce à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à son directeur, resté à la porte.

- 15 minutes et c'est tout.

Harry entra dans le salon et ferma la porte. Il ne souffla qu'une fois mis les sorts de silence, de fermeture et de confidentialité.

- Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi tous ces sorts ?

- C'est rien, tu vas comprendre Sirius… Alviss ?

Il y eut un bruissement doux sur sa droite et son frère apparut.

- Je suis là Harry. Qui sont-ils ?

- Oh mon dieu… Rem, Harry s'est dédoublé.

Les 2 jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire à ces mots.

- T'inquiètes Siri ! Je suis toujours unique… ou presque. Alviss je te présente à droite Sirius Black, mon parrain et l'autre c'est Rémus Lupin, ton parrain d'après ce que j'ai trouvé… Tous les 2 étaient les meilleurs amis de Papa.

- Vraiment ? J'ai un parrain ? Pourtant ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de me connaître…

- C'est normal, Dumbledore avec son idée de génie de nous séparer n'a pas eut que des consentements… Tous les 2 ont eu la mémoire modifiée .

- Je vois.

- Harry ? Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprend plus rien…

- Tu vas comprendre rapidement Rémus. Alviss je te laisse l'honneur…

- Vraiment trop aimable mon cher frère…

- Frère ?!? hoqueta Sirius.

- Exact. Je me présente Alviss Romain Potter. Pour vous servir.

A l'annonce de son nom, il y eut un drôle de grondement et Sirius et Rémus se mirent à crier en se tenant la tête. Les 2 jeunes les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Puis tout s'arreta. Il y eut un instant de silence avant

- Oh par Merlin…

- DUMBLEDORE !!! cria Rémus.

* * *

Alors un petit mot?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens. Je sais je suis carrement à la bourre. M'enfin je vous avez prévenus que je serais pas régulière dans mes posts. J'ai eu du mal à me motiver et quand j'ai voulu le faire je me suis rendue compte que c'est une amie qui avait la fic. J'ai donc dut attendre aujourd'hui pour taper et malheureusement je dois parti. Je poste danc rapidement ce chapitre qui est plus un chapitre de transion qu'autre chose. Il n'est pas très long mais la découpe de la fic me plaît bien ainsi alors...

En espérant que vous l'aimerais...

Biz MAYA

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Un grondement sorti de sa bouche avant qu'il n'essaye d'enfoncer la porte pendant que Sirius s'effondrait dans le canapé.

- Rémus ! Rém j't'en supplie, arrêtes !! Calme-toi !! Lunard !!

- Non Harry ! Il doit payer !! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il a fait ! Nous enlever ton frère ! Il doit payer !

Harry commença à trembler, il n'avait vu Rémus aussi énervé qu'une seule fois.

**FLASH BACK**

Durant ses recherches pour retrouver son frère, Harry était tombé sur un livre traitant du voile du Ministère. Il avait trouvé un moyen qui permettait de sortir Sirius du voile. Il avait rapidement envoyé un hibou à Rémus, avec qui il s'était beaucoup rapprocher, avant de se rendre chez le directeur. Après une âpre discussion, Rémus avait surgis de la cheminée.

- Je le ferais !!

S'en était suivit une véritable dispute entre les 2 adultes. Rémus avait fini par partir en hurlant qu'il le ferait, qu'on l'aide ou non, avant de claquer les portes, laissant derrière lui un Harry presque traumatisé et un directeur rageux.

Bien évidemment Harry avait suivit Rémus pendant les vacances de Noël. Le plus vieux s'attacha avec une corde à un des piliers de la salle avant de prendre une potion de télépathie, qui le relierait à Harry, avant de sauter dans le voile. Le petit brun avait suivit tout le parcours au travers des paroles du loup-garou. Il s'était souvent demandé les raisons qui poussaient Rémus à mettre sa vie en danger. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il avait osé demander, avait juste répondu 3 mots : Je l'aime. Harry, d'abord surpris, n'avait rien répondu avant de simplement le serré contre lui.

Peu de temps après son entrée dans le voile, Rémus trouva Sirius assit sous un arbre. Il lui fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour le persuader que non, il n'était pas une hallucination. Ils avaient finis par ressortir du voile. Harry, en pleurs, s'était jeté sur eux. Tous 3 s'étaient retrouvés à terre, riant et pleurant en même temps. Le Survivant s'était éclipser peu après permettant à Rémus de se déclarer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

La voix brisée de Sirius le fit revenir au présent.

- Rém s'il te plaît…

Instantanément le lycanthrope se calma et le rejoignit. Alviss n'avait pas bougé trop étonné de la réaction des 2 hommes. Apparemment il avait vraiment été aimé avant d'être adopter par les Anciens. Il sursauta quand le bras d'Harry glissa sur ses épaules. Son frère se mit à chuchoter en fixant les plus vieux.

- Tu vois Al', je crois que jamais ils n'auraient laissé tomber si Dumby ne leur avait pas effacé la mémoire…

-Dumby ? reprit Alviss amusé

- Ouais… Dumbledore c'est trop long, comme Voldemort, ils sont donc devenus Dumby et Voldy. Tu peux rajouter choux à la fin si tu veux, ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Voldy-choux ? S'étrangla son frère

- Ouep, je trouve ça plus classe…

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire attirant l'attention des 2 maraudeurs, qui se mirent à parler à voix basse.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, commença Sirius.

- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs ils sont quand même jumeaux. Putain, j'y crois pas que Dumbledore l'ait fait…

- Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça… Et tous les autres l'on accepter…

- Il payera pour ça !! J'en fais la promesse. Et les autres n'ont pas intérêt à tenter quelque chose…

- T'inquiète Lunard. Je les laisserais pas nous séparer de nouveau, intervint Harry, qui s'était approché avec Alviss.

- Ils ont qu'à essayé. Ils seront reçu ! Harry est ma mission avant tout, rien ni personne ne me séparera de lui !!

- Ta mission ? interrogea Sirius.

- Alviss est un Mirmidon. Dit Harry

- Et ma mission est de protéger Harry. Donc je suis comme son ombre.

- Un Mirmidon ? s'exclama Rémus, Mais c'est une confrérie extrêmement rare !

- En effet Harry est le seul espoir de la Lumière, je me dois de le protégé pour protéger la magie. Celle-ci finirait par disparaître si Voldemort met en application ses idéaux.

- On dit Voldy, Al', Voldy…

- Excuse-moi j'avais oublié…

Les 2 adultes éclatèrent de rire devant l'air désabusé d'Alviss.

- Oh fait qu'à tu dis à Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius.

- On dit Dumby, Sirius, Dumby. En fait j'lui ais demandé de débarrasser le plancher avec son ordre à la noix. En moins gentiment.

- Merci, je n'aurais pas supporté de les voir ici après ce qu'ils on fait…

Ils parlèrent durant le reste de la soirée. Harry dut expliquer comment il avait tout découvert et Alviss dut raconter sa vie à LOVA et son entraînement. Lorsque sonne 1H00 tous les 4 montèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry et Alviss se rendirent dans la chambre qu'occupait le 1er avec Ron en temps normal. Ils se couchèrent mais au bout de 10 minutes ils se remirent à parler. Harry raconta à son frère ses années à Poudlard tandis qu'Alviss lui racontait ses mauvais coups. Ils finirent par succomber à Morphée vers 4H00.

* * *

Je vous l'avait dit c'est pas très long. Mais vous pouvez toujours laisser une review... Nan ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous! Je profite de mon week-end pour vous poster se chapitre entre 2 épreuves du BAC. Je pense que je mettrais un peu de temps avant de reposter parce que la semaine à venir est très chargée mais je ferais mon possible. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews que vous laisser. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel poin ça fait plaisir.. Aussi je compte sur vous pour continué à me donner vos avis. Plusieurs revieweurs m'ont informé qu'il restait beaucoup de fautes dans mes écrits et cela malgrès les relectures effectuées par plusieurs amies. Donc si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous est interressé **je recherche une beta** pour me corrigée. Pour les revieweurs anonymes merci pour vos encouragement

Maintenant je vous laisse lire en paix. Bon chapitre

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Le lendemain, Harry fut le dernier à se lever. Il descendit à la cuisine : Sirius boudait dans un coin, Rémus était aux fourneaux et Alviss était plié de rire sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Y'a d'l'ambiance dans le coin…

Sirius ne fit que renifler dédaigneusement, Rémus eut un petit rire tandis qu'Alviss tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-En fait Sirius à essayer de faire la cuisine et il a tout fait cramer. Résultat, Rémus c'est foutu de lui et maintenant il boude.

Harry se mit lui aussi à rire.

- Harry ! Filleul indigne ! Tu es censé me défendre.

-Désolé Siri mais t'as jamais mangé ce que tu fais en cuisine…

- Humph ! Personne m'aime !

- Mais si mon cœur moi je t'aime !! intervint Rémus.

-Ouais c'est ça…

Rémus délaissa ses fourneaux pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Siri, mon cœur, tu sais que je t'aime. Fais pas la tête…

- J'fais pas la tête, t'étais trop loin… ricana Sirius.

Et il referma ses bras sur son petit-ami, sous le rire des plus jeunes. Ils finirent leur petit dèj' avant d'aller dans le salon. Harry sortit ses affaires de cours, bien décidé à finir ses devoirs de vacances pour profiter de son frère. Il allait entamer celui de sortilège (ayant fini ceux de botanique et de DCFM) lorsqu'un hibou frappa la fenêtre. Rémus ne put bouger car Sirius s'était endormi sur lui et Alviss, plongé dans son livre, ne fit même pas signe qu'il avait entendu. Harry soupira et alla ouvrir à l'animal. Celui-ci lui mordilla les doigts et le jeune homme eut un sourire en reconnaissant Coq le hibou de Ron.

- Hey mon grand Tu m'apporte des nouvelles de ton maître ?

Il prit la lettre et retourna s'asseoir. Coq alla se poser sur le rebord de la cheminée. Harry trouva dans l'enveloppe un mot de Ron.

« _Hey Harry mon pote, Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Les parents sont rentrés furieux hier. Il paraît que tu as demandé à Dumbledore et à l'ordre de quitter la maison et de se trouver un autre QG. C'est vrai ? Tu dois être vachement en colère. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pour t'énerver ainsi Dumbledore a dut faire un truc vraiment grave. J'espère que tu vas m'en parler._

_Hermione arrive demain pour le reste des vacances sur ordre du directeur. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux de rester chez des moldus._

_Voilà les dernières nouvelles. J'attends des tiennes rapidement._

_Ron. _»

Harry eut un sourire, Ron avait vraiment murit durant la 6eme année. Il prit un parchemin et sa plume avant de se figer.

- Rem, on pourra aller au chemin de traverse après-demain?

- Hum, oui je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis tu es majeur tu n'as pas besoin de moi…

- Oh, exact. Merci.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ? demanda Alviss

- Eh bien j'aimerais aller à Gringotts. Dumby m'a cacher un frère, il peut m'avoir caché autre chose et je veux voir l'état des comptes.

- Bonne idée.

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête et retourna à sa lettre.

« _Salut Ron, t'expliquer tout ce qui se passe serait trop long à écrire. Dans 2 jours je vais au chemin de traverse. Vous pourriez m'y rejoindre avec Herm'. Je vous dirais tout et j'aurais quelqu'un à vous présenter._

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Harry. _»

Il appela Coq et lui confia la lettre. Une fois qu'il l'eut remis dehors et de remit à son devoir de sortilège qu'il finit rapidement avant de bâcler celui de divination. Il demanda ensuite qui venait l'aider en cuisine. Alviss se proposa et les deux frères firent la cuisine en bavardant.

Harry ouvrit un œil à 7H47. Aujourd'hui il allait au chemin de traverse. Hier il avait terminé ses leçons aidé de Rémus pour les potions. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans réveiller son frère, et descendit à la cuisine où il prépara à manger pour tout le monde. Après avoir mangé, il alla au salon pour lire un ouvrage sur la magie sans baguette. Son frère l'interrompit peu de temps après.

-'Ry, si tu veux aller au chemin de traverse c'est maintenant. Il est 8H30.

- Déjà ? J'arrive !

Il rejoignit Alviss en bas.

- Où sont Rem et Siri ?

- Apparemment ils sont trop occupés pour venir…

- Je vois… On leur laisse un mot et on y va ?

- Ok.

Ils écrivirent un petit mot pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas et mirent les voiles. Ils descendirent rapidement du Magicobus une fois arriver devant le chaudron baveur.

- Argh ! Je déteste ce truc !! Faut vraiment que je passe mon permis de transplanage ! s'écria Harry

- Mais tu as bientôt 18 ans, t'aurais pu le passer l'année dernière…

-Dumbledore trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée…

- Je vois… On ira le mois prochain ! Ras le bol de prendre le Magicobus !

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en direction de Gringotts. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment de pierre où régnait une fraicheur plus que bienvenue. Harry se dirigea vers un guichet libre et s'adressa au gobelin.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. J'aurais souhaité parler au responsable de mon compte s'il vous plaît.

- Je vous l'appelle Mr Potter.

1 minute plus tard un gobelin se présenta au comptoir et les pria de le suivre. Harry observait le petit être.

- Excusez-moi. Estes-vous Gripsec ? C'est vous qui m'avait amené à mon coffre la première fois, non ?

Le gobelin parut surpris.

- Exact ! Je suis ravi que vous vous en souveniez. Il est rare pour les sorciers de se soucier de qui nous sommes et de nous reconnaitre.

- Vous étiez le premier gobelin que je rencontrais, de plus vous vous étiez très bien occupé de moi.

- Merci !

Tous les trois arrivèrent devant un bureau ou Gripsec les fit entrer.*

- Bien, Mr Potter, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. Je sais je suis encore une fois très longue à poster mais j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner... Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé dans les mains d'une béta. Gladiss29 j'ai rentré ton addresse mais vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles j'ai proposé le poste à quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop... Je posterais la version corrigé dès que j'aurais eu une réponse...

Bonne lecture à tous!!

Maya

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

_Tous les trois arrivèrent devant un bureau ou Gripsec les fit entrer._

_- Bien, Mr Potter, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?_

- En fait on m'a toujours dit que la Famille Potter était riche mais je n'ai aucune idée de jusqu'à quel point. De plus je voudrais avoir le détail de toutes les transactions effectuées sur mon compte depuis la disparition de mes parents… Et le dossier des Black dont je suis le dépositaire s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr je vais vous chercher cela.

Le petit être disparut par une seconde porte. Alviss se tourna vers son frère.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une possibilité que j'ouvre un compte ici ?

- J'pense qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème mais sachant que j'ai le mien depuis ma naissance, tu dois avoir le tien. Il suffira de demander à Gripsec.

Au même instant, celui-ci entra dans la pièce tenant 2 gros dossiers.

- Tenez voici les dossiers que vous m'avez demandé.

Harry tendit la main vers le dossier Potter. La première page était une liste de tous les biens matériels et immatériels que possédait la famille :

¤ 5 propriétés : Godric's Hollow et un appartement au chemin de traverse. Le manoir Bel Air en France, un manoir en Ecosse appelé « le Nid » ainsi qu'un appartement en Italie.

¤ Des dizaines de milliers d'actions dans de grandes sociétés moldues et sorcières. La possession de ces actions permet à la famille d'être propriétaire de certaines de ces entreprises.

¤ Des sièges dans les conseils des Lords, chambre du Mangemagot et d'autre tel que le conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

¤ Un compte principal de la Famille plus un compte personnel par personne vivante (ceux des personnes décédées sont reversés dans le compte principal). Dans le cas présent 2 comptes aux noms de Harry et Alviss Potter. A l'intérieur des coffres se trouve argent, armes, œufs d'animaux magique préposer à devenir famillier d'un descendant Potter, livres et autres objets.

Harry siffla à la lecture de la feuille, la passa à son frère et regarda celle des mouvements des comptes. Quelques secondes plus tard il fronçait les sourcils.

- Gripsec ? Pourquoi y'a-t-il eu tant de transaction sur mon compte ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas su qu'Alviss était encore en vie ?

- Pour répondre à votre seconde question, la communauté des gobelins reste peut-être neutre dans la guerre qui se prépare mais elle garde un avis sur certaines actions. Lorsque Dumbledore a abandonné votre frère, il n'a pas cherché plus loin et n'a jamais demandé à vérifier si le compte d'Alviss avait bien était reversé dans le compte familial et nous n'avons jamais pensé à lui rappeler ceci.

Le sourire que le petit être avait prouvé que cet oubli était intentionnel.

- Pour le nombre de transaction, il semblerait que Dumbledore ait réussit à avoir accès à votre compte. Apparemment il serait devenu votre parrain magique par défaut à la mort de vos parents et il a retiré ces sommes pour vos dépenses personnelles. Il devait vous remettre cet argent. Il disait avoir votre accord…

- Je n'ai jamais eu cet argent !... Y'a-t-il un moyen de récupérer tout ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je n'ai jamais été au courant de ceci.

- Bien sûr. Je vais m'y atteler dès votre départ : calcul de la somme qu'il vous doit plus les intérêts. Cette somme sera reprise sur son compte et transférée sur le votre.

- Merci beaucoup. Au fait, qui a eut accès aux sièges et qui à gérer la fortune des POTTER à la disparition de mes parents ?

- La Banque à gérer votre fortune mais le nombre de compte dont nous avons la gérance est trop important pour que cela soit bénéfique… Quand aux sièges, Dumbledore étant votre parrain magique, il a donc siégé à votre place. Mais il aurait du vous expliquer tout ceci à votre majorité.

- J'ai eu 17 ans il y a un an…

- Il aurait du vous amener ici pour officialiser votre statut d'hériter ! S'exclama Gripsec

- Héritier ?

- Vous auriez reprit le contrôle de votre fortune et de vos possessions. Bien sûr, maintenant la cérémonie sera différente puisque vous avez retrouvé votre frère jumeau. Les liens particuliers qui vous unissent permettent à la famille d'avoir 2 Héritiers et de vous partager les biens de la famille.

Harry et Alviss se regardèrent avant que le second se tourne vers le gobelin.

- Quels liens particuliers ?

- Vous ne savez pas ?! Mais à votre âge ils devraient être développés depuis longtemps !

Harry reprit la parole.

- Vous savez nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a seulement quelques jours… Et nous étions très loin l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'importe ! Les liens apparaissent en dépit des distances. Vous devriez voir quelqu'un qui s'y connait. Une personne douée en malédictions et enchantements. Il faut impérativement que les liens soient développés pour que la cérémonie d'Héritage ait lieu…

- Bien on trouvera quelqu'un pour nous aider.

- Envoyez-moi un hibou lorsque se sera fait. Je vous proposerai une date pour la cérémonie.

- D'accord. Merci.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au dossier BLACK.

- Pouvez-vous mettre au nom POTTER les propriétés et les biens des Blacks et transférer l'argent sur notre compte familial ?

- Aucun souci, vous en êtes le nouveau propriétaire.

- Une dernière question. Existe-t-il un moyen de confier la gestion de nos biens et de notre fortune à quelqu'un qui s'y consacre ?

- Gringotts propose ses services pour ceci. Certains de nos employés sont spécialisés dans ces postes.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de confier notre cas à quelqu'un de sur ?

- Bien entendu. Je vous enverrai le nom du gobelin qui se chargera de votre fortune par hibou. Je suppose qu'il voudra vous rencontrer.

- Merci beaucoup. Bien sûr Dumbledore n'aura plus accès à rien et ne sera pas prévenu. J'ai envie de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il s'en rendra compte…

- Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez.

Tous 3 se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, Harry s'exclama :

- J'allais oublier ! Y'a-t-il un moyen de ne pas transporter trop d'or sur nous ?

- Eh bien, pour les grandes Familles il existe un moyen qui ressemble de loin aux cartes moldues. Désirez-vous les vôtres ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Le gobelin acquiesça et disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir avec deux boites noire et argent. Il en donna une à chacun.

- Voici les sceaux des Potter. Vous appliquez vos sceaux au bas des factures. Le montant sera automatiquement prélevé sur votre compte personnel. Lorsque vous serez Héritier vous aurez accès au compte familial. Le sceau se modifiera en conséquence.

Les garçons ouvrirent les boites et trouvèrent 2 chevalières portant les armoiries de la famille : Un lion, la patte posée sur une baguette magique dans une attitude de protection. Les étincelles de la baguette étaient vertes pour Harry et blanches pour Alviss. Tous 2 enfilèrent leurs bagues et quittèrent la banque après avoir remercié le gobelin.

- Bien et maintenant ? demanda Alviss

- Il est 11H1O. Ron et Hermione arrivent à 14H30. Je dois passer à l'animalerie magique et à Fleury et Bott avant d'aller manger. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Est-ce qu'il y'a une armurerie ici ?

- Alors là aucune idée, on demandera à Fleury.

- Okay.

Les 2 garçons prirent la direction de l'animalerie magique en discutant de se qu'ils avaient appris de Gripsec.

* * *

Alors ? je sais ça se termine un peu brusquement mais le prochain chap devrait arriver plus vite que celui-ci. Laissez vos reviews !!

Biz

Maya


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ne me tué pas tout de suite cela pourrait nuire à la publication des prochains chapitres.... ^^ Bon voici après un temps assez conséquent la suite de cette histoire( j'avais prévenue que je ne serai pas régulière dans mes parutions!!). J'espère qu'il vous satisfera... Je ne sais pas quand viendra le suivant je vais être vraiment occupée avec les cours et le passage de mon permis, il va donc me falloir beaucoup de courage pour taper mes chapitres sur l'ordi ( et donc beaucoup de reviews... ^^). Enfin bref bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Les 2 garçons prirent la direction de l'animalerie magique en discutant de se qu'ils avaient appris de Gripsec._

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du magasin, le silence ce fit. Les jumeaux se regardèrent interrogateurs. Le vendeur sembla lui aussi surpris mais reprit vite son professionnalisme.

- Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Il me faudrait du miam-hibou s'il vous plait.

Tandis que le vendeur allait chercher l'objet demandé, un sifflement se fit entendre :

$ ¤Quelle est cette odeur ? Qui est le deux pattes avec une telle magie.$

Harry chercha du regard l'animal qui parlait sous le regard surpris d'Alviss. Le petit brun finit par trouver le serpent dans une grande cage de verre au fond du magasin. L'animal n'était pas très grand, 50 cm tout au plus. Ses écailles étaient d'un bleu glacial aux reflets plus foncés. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu marine presque noir.

$ ¤C'est ce deux pattes ! Sa magie sent si bon… Elle doit être délicieuse…

¤ Qu'a ma magie pour sentir si bon ?

¤ Tu parles ma langue deux pattes ? Les Toashs sont pourtant rares maintenant…

¤ Toashs ?

¤ C'est ainsi qu'étaient nommés les Parleurs de l'ancien temps.

¤ Je vois. Pourquoi parlais-tu de ma magie ?

¤ Elle est très sucrée, puissante. Je suis un cobra d'Egypte. Je me nourris de la magie de mon maître et lui offre protection en échange. Ta magie m'attire comme m'attirais celle de mon premier maitre.

¤ Qui était-il ?

¤ C'était un prêtre du temple de Râ. Il était connu à travers la haute et la basse magie pour la puissance de sa magie.

¤ Mais quel âge as-tu ?

¤ J'aurais bientôt 5 ans. Mais les membres de ma race ne meurent pas au sens propre du terme. Lorsque nous atteignons un certain âge ou lorsque notre maitre, un que nous aimons particulièrement, décède nous mourrons. De notre corps « nait » au bout de 3 jours notre enfant. Celui-ci à changer de corps mais a garder nos souvenirs. Notre mémoire reste même si nos corps et nos caractères changent.

¤ Je vois… Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

¤ Cela fait bientôt un an.

¤ M'accepterais-tu comme maitre ?

¤ Avec joie !$

Harry se tourna vers Alviss et le vendeur. Alors que le premier était curieux le second avait plutôt l'air apeuré. Al' prit la parole.

- De quoi vous avez parler ?

- De pleins de choses. Je me suis fait un ami. Monsieur, combien coute t-il ?

- … Personne n'en veut. Je serai trop heureux de m'en débarrasser. 10 gallions.

- Bien je l'emmène avec moi.

Les garçons payèrent et sortirent. Harry avait prit le serpent autour de son cou et discutait avec lui.

$ ¤ Au fait quel est ton nom ?

¤ Je m'appelle Selsah.

¤ Joli prénom.

¤ Merci Maitre.

¤ Ne m'appelle pas maitre. Je m'appelle Harry.$

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la librairie et, ne sachant pas les livres dont ils auraient besoin pour la rentrée, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un rayon qui les intéressait. Alviss se retrouva devant le rayon des armes magique alors qu'Harry cherchait des livres sur la magie sans baguette, les animagus ou les autres magies existantes. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement avec une cinquantaine de livres à payer.

Après être passé par la caisse, ils se dirigèrent vers Florian Fortarôme où ils déjeunèrent.

- Tes amis arrivent quand ? On les rejoint où ?

- Ils ne vont plus tarder. On doit les rejoindre devant la boutique de Fred et George.

- Fred et George ?

- Les grands frères de Ron. Ils tiennent une boutique de farces et attrapes. Allons-y je vais voir si je peux te les présenter.

Malgré la chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus lourde, la boutique était pleine lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Harry entraina son frère vers la caisse pour y trouver l'un des jumeaux.

- Salut Fred!

- Bonjour Harry ? Comment vas-tu ? Ron et Herm ne sont pad encore arrivés.

- Bien. Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un avant qu'ils arrivent.

- Ok de toute façon on voulait avoir une petite explication avec toi. Serena, tu peu nous remplacer à la caisse un moment ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur.

- Venez tous les 2. George est dans le labo.

Tous les 3 passèrent dans l'arrière boutique et rejoignirent George. Celui-ci les ignora le temps de finir sa potion.

- Bonjour les jeunes. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Tu ne devais pas retrouver Ron et Herm devant Harry ?

- Si, si. Mais je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un. Les garçons je vous présente Alviss Potter, mon jumeau.

-PARDON ??

- HEIN ?!?

- Mais…mais… Dumbledore dit que tu n'as plus de famille en vie, s'exclama Fred.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce qu'il t'a dit ? Si ça se trouve c'est un piège de Voldemort ! Reprit George

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je sais qu'il est vraiment celui qu'il dit. En réalité Dumby a tout monté, pièce par pièce.

Alviss prit la parole.

- Harry, tu es sûr qu'il est bon de dire la vérité à tant de monde ?

- Elle sera rapidement connue de toute façon. Et puis j'ai confiance en eux pour ne pas en parler avant que je leur permette.

- Bien sûr ! Si tu fais ça et si tu le dit c'est que tu dois avoir tes raisons, acquiesça Fred

- Par contre il va falloir nous expliqué quelques petites choses, ajouta George.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez laisser le magasin cet après midi ?

- Hum, je pense, dit Fred

- Alors venez avec nous. J'ai pas envie de devoir tout répéter.

- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard le feu de la cheminée du labo devint vert. 2 secondes après Ron et Hermione en sortaient. Harry eut un grand sourire.

- Salut les gens !!

- Harry !

Hermione lui sauta dessus et commença à l'abrutir de questions.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Quand Ron m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait j'ai cru qu'il blaguait. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Hum… Mione ? Tu pourrais peut-être le lâcher pour qu'il te réponde.

- Oh excuse-moi Harry !

- … C'est rien Mione. Merci Ron.

- De rien vieux…

Les 2 arrivants semblèrent s'apercevoir de la présence d'Alviss.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ron

- La raison de votre présence. Al' a toi l'honneur.

- Trop aimable mon cher… Je me présente, Alviss Potter, frère jumeau du présent Harry Potter, et accessoirement son protecteur Mirmidon.

- POTTER ? Frère ? s'exclama Ron

- Mirmidon ? S'étrangla Hermione

- J'adore la tête qu'ils font, rigola George

- Oui bah vous étiez pas mieux tout à l'heure… fit Harry. Bon venez ? Je pense qu'on serait bien mieux devant un verre.

15 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un café discret du chemin de traverse. Autour de chaque table, il y avait une bulle de silence qui en faisait un lieu parfait pour les révélations d'Harry. Ils s'installèrent à une table derrière un paravent.

- Bien et maintenant si tu nous expliqué ? demanda Hermione

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

à la prochaine biz

Maya


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde!! Et voici le 9eme chapitre de cette fic! J'avoue que je l'attendait avec impatience parce qu'il y a la première apparition de DRAY!!!!!!!! Certes très court mais... Il y est!! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir!! Alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis...

Bisous

Maya

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

_- Bien et maintenant si tu nous expliqué ? demanda Hermione_

- Ouep. Al' si je me plante tu rectifies ?

- T'inquiètes !

- Alors, tout commence l'année dernière. Au mois d'Août, quand on a été au Square Grimmaud, j'ai trouvé une malle appartenant à mes parents…

Il résuma ses découvertes, les bijoux, le châle, l'album et enfin la lettre. Puis il parla de ses doutes, de ses questions et finalement de ses recherches. Il laissa la parole à Alviss qui parla de sa vie, de son entraînement et de sa mission. Harry relata leur rencontre, comment Sirius et Rémus avaient retrouvés la mémoire après qu'il ait viré Dumbledore et finit par leur dire les révélations faites par Gripsec le matin même.

Le silence qui suivit fut impressionnant. Ron finit par prendre la parole.

- Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas choqué parce que se serait mentir. Bordel, j'aurais jamais cru ça si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'avait dit… J'comprend maintenant pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça… Je m étonnes même que tu ais pas fait pire… Ajouta t-il en souriant.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Bah je savais pas encore tout. Si c'était maintenant, il s'en prendrait plein la face…

- En tout cas quoi que tu fasses, je suis avec toi !

- Nous de même, dirent les jumeaux. Nous ne laisserons pas notre actionnaire principal partir comme ça !

Tous les 3 se firent un sourire complice mais Harry reçu un coup de coude d'Alviss qui lui montra Hermione de la tête. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et s'aperçut avec effarement qu'elle pleurait.

- Hermione ?! Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je suis désolée… C'est juste… Tu as eu une vie horrible à cause d'un homme que j'admirais… Tu aurais pu avoir une famille qui t'aimais et il t'as obligé à vivre avec cette famille horrible simplement pour te manipuler… C'est tellement injuste…

Les garçons eurent tous un sourire attendrit et Harry se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey Mione ! Ce n'est rien… Je vous avais vous pour compenser les Dursley et puis il y avait Siri et Rem. Et maintenant, il y a mon frère. C'est vous ma famille et j'en suis très content… Allez, arrêtes de pleurer maintenant… J'sais pas quoi faire quand une fille pleure.

Hermione éclata de rire à travers ses larmes.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas doué avec les filles…

Le concerné éclata de rire.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Après ces minutes d'émotions, les jumeaux, Ron et Hermione réaffirmèrent leur soutien à Harry. Celui-ci leu r demanda de n'en parler à personne avant qu'il ne les y autorise.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le vieux fou l'apprendre sans que je puisse voir sa tête…

- Alors pour le reste des vacances, si on vous demande, Alviss est un envoyé Mirmidon pour protégé l'élu et c'est tout ce que vous savez.

- Okay.

- Bien et si on allait se promener maintenant ? Al' veut passer à l'armurerie magique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi d'aller là-bas ? demanda Hermione

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Hermione. Je suis là pour le protéger, intervint Alviss.

- Okay…alors allons-y.

Les 6 jeunes quittèrent le café et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'allée des Embrumes. Alors qu'ils passaient devant Fleury et Botts, un sifflement les fit sursauter.

$¤ Cette odeur… le complément de mon maitre…

¤ Selsah, de quoi parles-tu ? Quel complément ?

¤ Chaque sorcier possède ce que vous appelez âme sœur. En fait, les magies de 2 âmes sœurs sont complémentaires. Leurs odeurs se mêlent pour créer un parfum unique qui sent merveilleusement bon…

¤ Oh, et ?

¤ Votre complément est passé ici.

¤ Rassures moi, le fait que cette personne soit mon complémentaire ne m'oblige pas a en être amoureux ?

¤ Non, bien sûr. On en a déjà vu qui était les pires ennemis du monde. Mais la magie fait que lorsque 2 personnes sont complémentaires alors il leur sera plus facile de tomber amoureuse si les circonstances le permettent…

¤ Je vois…$

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria Ron en pointant la tête de Selsah.

- Oh. Voici mon familier, Selsah.

- Mais, c'est un serpent !?

- C'est un très bonne déduction, Ron bien vu… ça pose un problème ?

- Bah… Euh…

- Ron, voyons ! Arrêtes d'être fixé sur serpent=méchant, intervient Hermione. Si Harry l'a prit pour familier alors il n'y a pas de problème.

- Okay… J'arrètes, souffla Ron.

- C'est bien Ronny, écoute Maman Hermy…

- Fred, la ferme ! s'écria la dite Maman

- Désolé, moi c'est George…

- George…. Pitié taisez vous tous les 2…

- Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! s'exclama Fred

Un éclat de rire les coupa, ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Alviss qui semblaient trouver la scène très drôle… George se tourna vers son jumeau.

- Fred, je crois qu'ils se foutent de nos gueules…

- C'est ce que je vois… Une vengeance s'impose.

Les 2 roux échangèrent un regard de connivence et se jetèrent sur les jumeaux Potter. Alviss évita habilement Fred tandis que Harry partait en courant.

- George laisse moi tranquille !

- Non pas tant que je ne serais pas venger…

- Maieuh…

Les 2 courraient vers la banque sous le rire de leurs amis quand Harry percuta à quelqu'un qui venait à contre sens. Il vacilla un instant mais deux bras le retenir. Il secoua la tête et entendit vaguement que Selsah lui disait quelque chose sans le comprendre.

- Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention et …

- Potter… Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas…

Le petit brun se figea et leva les yeux vers sa victime.

- Malefoy…

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit, il est là mais pas beaucoup, en fait j'aurais du le faire un peu plus long mais j'ai pas pu me retenir... Desolé^^

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Maya


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde!! Comment allez-vous? J'sais pas ce que j'ai mais en ce moment je pete un peu la forme!!^^ Voici le 10eme chapitre de cette fic. Je suis assez fière de moi! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

xX-Khiri-Elle-Xx: Merci pour ta review, c'est elle qui a réussi à me faire taper ce chapitre....^^ Pour répondrfe à ta question, si tu n'as pas déjà trouver, tu clique sur la flêche en bas à gauche et tu sélectionne  
add to favorite story si je ne me trompe pas dans mon merveilleux anglais que j'aime pas du tout.

Bon bah maintenant je vous laisse lire ce chap, y'a pas vraiment d'action juste des scènes qui m'on bien fait rire avec mes amies. En espérant que sa vous plaise.

Biz.

Maya

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_Le petit brun se figea et leva les yeux vers sa victime._

_- Malefoy…_

- C'est bien Potter, tu sais qui je suis…

- Malefoy… La ferme !

- Oh ! Tu me vexes !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit compte qu'il était encore entre les bras de Malefoy. Il devint tout rouge et se recula.

- Hum…Bon… Et bien nous on va y aller…

Et il tourna résolument le dos et partit à toute vitesse vers l'allée des embrumes, rapidement suivit par son frère.

Rester sur place, Malefoy les regarde partir avec un air perdu.

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.

- Rien Malefoy. C'est Harry qui tourne pas très rond aujourd'hui…

- … ça change de d'habitude ?

- Hum, pas faux.

- Les garçons ! Vous êtes méchants… Comment vas-tu Drago ?

- Bien, Hermione et toi ? Tes vacances ?

- Oh je suis retournée en France dans un coin que je ne connaissais pas… J'aime de plus en plus ce pays !

Ils continuèrent de discuter sous le regard toujours surpris des quelques élèves de Poudlard qui passaient par là. En fait les rapports entre le trio d'or et Drago Malefoy avaient changés 2 mois avant la fin des cours lorsque, pendant une bataille, Drago avait changé de camp et sauver la vie d'Hermione. Il avait été déshérité se retrouvant à la rue avec pour tout moyen, l'argent se trouvant sur son compte. Malgré le coup de main de Dumbledore qui avait voulu l'aider à retrouver un logement, Drago avait trouvé seul son bonheur. D'accord il avait changé de camp mais il avait toujours la fierté d'un Malefoy. La seule différence par rapport à avant était que désormais Drago et le trio parlait « cordialement ».

Et au fil du temps, au plus grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Ron qui parla le premier d'amitié. Hermione le suivit aussitôt et Harry resta le seul à agir froidement envers le Serpentard. En réalité son comportement était dû aux réactions bizarres qu'il avait quand le blond était dans les parages. Vu qu'il ne comprenait pas, il évitait le garçon pour ne plus en avoir. Ce qui faisait qu'il disparaissait souvent lorsque le Serpentard était avec eux. Comme aujourd'hui.

Alviss de son côté, avait rattrapé son frère avec un grand sourire.

- Alors frérot, on fuit ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il faut… qu'il faut… qu'il faut aller à l'armurerie.

- Bien sûr… Il te fait tant d'effet ?

- Ou... QUOI ?? Non !! Il ne me fait rien du tout ! Ça va pas non ?!

-T'es sûr ? je t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge…

Harry tente de continuer à nier sous le regard goguenard de son frère, mais finit par soupirer de défaite.

- Okay… Il me fait de l'effet… Enfin, je veux dire, que j'ai des réactions bizarres quand il est dans le coin mais il me fait pas d'effet dans ce sens là ! Rajouta t-il en voyant le regard de son frère.

- Oh… Si tu le dis… Quel genre de réaction ?

- Bah j'ai chaud comme si j'étais très énervé, j'ai l'impression que y'a quelque chose qui me retourne l'estomac comme si j'allais gerber et ça c'est que quelques symptômes… J'suis sûr y m'a ensorcelé…

Alviss retint un fou rire qui se transforma en ricanement.

- Pas comme tu le penses, murmura t-il.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien, rien… Bon, on y va à cette armurerie, ils nous rejoindrons.

- Okay.

Ils restèrent un long moment à l'armurerie, Alviss ne cessant de s'extasier devant toutes les armes qu'il voyait. Il finit par acheter une dague magnifique qu'il ne comptait plus quitter ainsi que 2 épées de combat et 2 jeux de couteaux. Il avait décidé d'entrainer son frère aux armes blanches.

Harry quand à lui, s'était intéressé aux protections et aux accessoires. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre de plus en plus et les robes de combat lui paraissaient indispensables. Il en acheta plein, toutes blanches seul le logo dans le dos montrait à qui elles appartenaient. Pour Hermione, il choisit un cercle argent avec une lionne sable. Pour Ron ce fut un rond sable avec un tigre Blanc. Ginny aurait celle au rond bleu avec le faucon. Celles des jumeaux avaient des capes presque identiques : rond vert avec un renard roux, seule la tâche blanche changeait d'oreille et montrait le propriétaire. Rémus avait un cercle couleur Lune et un loup fauve. Sirius avait celle au rond bleu nuit avec un chien noir. Sur celle de son frère il y avait un rond noir, comme le sien, avec une panthère noire halée de blanc et aux yeux vert et chocolat tandis que sur sa cape trônait un loup noir, lui aussi nimbé de blanc aux yeux vert. Son cercle était délimité par un serpent argent.

Il avait dépensé une petite fortune pour les sorts de protection posés sur les robes mais au moins, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier des sorts mineurs.

Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux les rejoignirent au bout d'une demi-heure et ils quittèrent le chemin de traverse pour Square Grimmaud. Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent au salon et Harry appela Sirius et Rémus.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là j'ai quelques petits trucs pour vous et une proposition à vous faire.

Il fit la distribution des robes, confiant celle de Ginny à Ron. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant le cadeau et un concert de protestation s'éleva. Harry tenta de les calmer pendant quelques minutes puis craqua et leur lança un silencio. Leurs têtes outrées le firent rire et il prit la parole.

- Bien, maintenant que vous m'écoutez, je vais être très clair. Cette robe va être un peu plus qu'un simple cadeau. Disons que maintenant que je sais le désir de Dumbledore, je ne vais pas rester là bien gentiment à attendre qu'il m'envoi à la mort. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille dans notre coin pour se défendre efficacement. Evidemment je préfèrerais faire ça tout seul mais vous êtes aussi têtus les uns que les autres donc au lieu de le faire dans mon dos je vous propose de le faire avec moi. Et si vous acceptez, cette robe sera notre signe. Donc soit vous arrêtez de râler soit vous partez. Bien sûr vous n'en parler pas si vous partez et si vous prenez la robe, je proposerais à vos parents que vous passiez la fin des vacances ici.

Il défit le sort et les fixa.

- Alors ?

Ron fut le premier à lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est vicieux de me forcer ainsi à la prendre Harry, mais j'accepte la robe. Et je le répète je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout.

- J'accepte. Vous ne vous en sortiriez pas sans moi… dit en rigolant Hermione.

- J'accepte !! S'exclamèrent simultanément Rémus et Sirius.

- Nous de même, dirent les jumeaux.

Harry se tourna vers Alviss lorsqu'il remarque son silence.

- Al' ?

-… Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés je t'ai dit que tu étais ma mission. Encore plus, tu es mon frère. Je suis ton ombre, ma réponse me paraît évidente…

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire soulagé, un instant il avait crut perdre son frère à peine retrouvé.

* * *

Alors vous avez remarqué qu'il est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres ? je sais sa se voit pas mais moi je le sais alors je le dis^^.

Une review???

Maya


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

_Le Gryffondor eut un sourire soulagé, un instant il avait crut perdre son frère à peine retrouvé._

- Alors je pense qu'il va maintenant falloir s'organiser. Al' tu pourras nous aider pour les armes et le combat à mains nues ?

- Bien sûr.

- Sirius, animagus et sport ?

- ok.

- Rémus, tout ce que tu peux en méta, sortilèges et DCFM ?

-Faire le prof me manquait…

- Les jumeaux, les potions ?

- Tous ce qu'on peut.

- Herm, Ron et Moi, je pense que la bibliothèque va devenir notre meilleure amie…

- Je savais que tu dirais ça… souffla Ron.

- On va faire des recherches sur les autres sortes de magies sa pourrait être utile.

- Je vais réfléchir sur ce que je sais déjà… renchérit Hermione déjà partie dans ses pensées

Les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux pour le repas avec une lettre pour madame Weasley et le devoir de parler à Ginny. Ron avait été réticent mais le fait qu'elle est été possédée en première année, qu'elle soit sortie avec Harry en 5eme année l'avait persuadé qu'elle avait aussi le droit de se défendre. Molly Weasley accepta avec quelques réticences que les jeunes finissent les vacances au Square. Ginny accepta la robe dès qu'elle apprit de quoi il retournait.

Le 31 juillet, ils débarquèrent et firent la fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. L'entrainement commença dès le lendemain avec Sirius qui les fit courir dans le jardin caché du Square puis il les fit entrer en transe pour qu'ils recherchent leurs animagus. La première semaine passa rapidement, ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Chacun avait trouvé son domaine de prédilection. Ginny se démarquait en sortilèges, Ron en magie Ancienne, Hermione en Métamorphose et Harry en DCFM. La seconde semaine, Bill Weasley vint leur rendre visite sur la demande d'Harry.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Salut Bill ! Merci d'être venu, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes lumières…

- Bien sûr Harry, pas de soucis.

- Suis-moi.

Harry emmena Bill à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre où Alviss était parti se reposer.

- Al' ? On peut entrer ?

- Viens !

Ils entrèrent et Bill s'assit dans un fauteuil face aux 2 jeunes affalés sur le lit. Le petit brun prit la parole dès qu'il fut installé.

- Bien, avant que je te parle du pourquoi j'ai demandé que tu viennes, il te faut faire un choix. Je sais que sa ne se fais pas d'imposer comme ça, mais des vies sont en jeu donc… Pour faire simple, il y a quelques temps j'ai appris que Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il prétendait et que surtout son but était bien de tuer Voldy mais que pour cela, il avait détruit ma vie et que si je mourrais avec Voldy ça ne serai pas bien grave.

- … C'est pas possible… Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça…

- Un exemple te convaincrait peut-être. Je te présente Alviss Potter, mon frère jumeau.

Il résuma toutes ses découvertes à un Bill totalement ébahit.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela…

Après quelques minutes il se reprit.

- Bien alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Hé bien nous aimerions que tu vérifies si quelque chose bloque nos liens.

- Bah je ne suis pas spécialisé dans ça mais je peux essayer… Installez-vous côte à côte et tenez-vous la main. Harry, je vais tenter de pénétrer ton esprit donc ne résiste pas trop. Alviss, je ferais de même après.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Bill se pencha vers eux et lança plusieurs sortilèges. Au bout de 10 minutes de marmonnements. Il lança son esprit dans celui d'Harry. 30 secondes plus tard il faisait de même dans celui d'Alviss. Il retomba, fatigué, sur son fauteuil.

- Bill ? Est-ce que sa va ?

- Oui, oui, 2 minutes s'il te plait. C'est dur de rencontrer des esprits aussi puissants.

Une fois qu'il sembla mieux il reprit la parole.

- Tu as raison, il y a un blocage au niveau du lien chez vous 2. La seule chance c'est qu'il va falloir que je fasse quelques recherches pour trouver quel sort c'est précisément. Cela va me prendre quelques jours.

- Okay, merci Bill.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Tu ne parles de ça à personne s'il te plait.

- Okay. Je vous envois un hibou dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il quitta la maison après avoir discuter avec ses frères et sœur. Harry et Alviss étaient restés dans leur chambre et discutaient à voix basse, allongés sur le lit. De plus en plus souvent ils restaient tous les 2 et discutaient de leur passé et de leur futur, de leurs rêves, de tout et de n'importe quoi en fait. Ils avaient juste besoin de se retrouver tous les 2, entre frères. Même si les liens n'étaient pas développés, leur complicité était venue très rapidement. Harry se retrouvaient fréquemment sur les genoux ou dans les bras de son frère.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs jours pour avoir des nouvelles de Bill. Un simple hibou qui disait « J'ai trouvé, je passe demain. ». Et dès la première heure Bill passa la porte. Il trouva tout le monde dans la cuisine.

- Salut tout le monde. Harry, Alviss, je vous attends dans votre chambre.

- Okay on arrive.

Les jumeaux Potter se dépêchèrent de finir leur petit dèj et montèrent rejoindre Bill. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait Harry sentit venir les problèmes.

- Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hein ? Oh rien sa va, c'est juste que je ne suis pas encore remis de ce que j'ai trouvé…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

- à ce point là ?

- Installez-vous que je vous explique. Bien alors après beaucoup de recherche, je me suis finalement rabattu sur la magie noire. Et je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps. Ce sort est appelé le « Blocage d'Elvira ». En plus de bloquer la formation des liens quelque ils soient, le porteur ne peut pas dépasser un certain seuil magique. En réalité celui qui à lancé le sort reçoit toute la magie qui dépasse le seuil. En gros vous n'avez pas la force magique que vous devriez avoir.

- Tu es entrain de nous dire que Dumby, en plus de nous avoir privé de famille, de notre jumeau, nous a prit notre magie ? demanda trop calmement Harry

- Euh oui…

- J'vais le tuer !

Les 2 autres ne dirent rien puis Bill reprit la parole.

- Bref j'ai trouvé le rituel pour briser le sort mais Dumbledore sera immédiatement au courant.

- C'est pas grave. Qu'il sache que je sais ce qu'il nous a fait.

- Okay, alors allons-y ça va être un peu long…

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que sa fait un long moment que je n'avais pas posté. Rassurez vous je n'abandonne pas cette fic, il me faut juste trouver le temps de taper les chapitres et en ce moment c'est un peu la course. En tout cas je vous remercie pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir... J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu... Dites moi tout^^ à la prochaine

Bisous

Maya


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

_-Okay alors allons-y, ça va être un peu long…_

Et effectivement, il passa prêt d'1h à lancer des contre-sorts de toutes sortes. Harry et Alviss sentaient quelque chose se passait dans leurs esprits, au fur et à mesure du temps. Comme une douce caresse, un petit vent frais qui doucement soulevait un voile dans leur tête. Et derrière ce voile, un sentiment d'amour, de fraternité intense, qui lentement réchauffait leur âme. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains s'étaient liées, comme pour permettre aux liens de se créer plus vite. Et puis il y avait cette douce chaleur qui montait, la sensation de l'étreinte d'une mère, la Magie à l'état pure, qui semblait comme heureuse de retrouver leur véritable propriétaire. Bill se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Un long moment passa dans le silence, puis la voix d'Alviss s'éleva rageuse :

- 'Ry ? Je t'aides à le tuer… Il nous à privé de quelque chose d'incroyable… Je me sens tellement mieux, tellement serein… Je peux sentir ton esprit auprès du mien…

- De même pour moi… Dumbledore va le payer ! Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ce qu'il à fait.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, acquiesça Bill, alors que comptez-vous faire. ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et Alviss hocha la tête.

- Eh bien en fait, commença Harry, nous allons nous entraîner le plus possible, chercher les Horcruxes et se débrouiller pour que chacun ici puisse se défendre lorsqu'il en aura besoin…

- Je vois, tu as fondé ton « Ordre du Phénix » en gros.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on trouve un nom.

- J'y réfléchis déjà, intervint Alviss

- Que faut-il faire pour vous rejoindre ?

- Eh bien en réalité pour le moment pas grand-chose. Il faudrait que je trouve une sorte de fidélitas… ajouta pour lui-même Harry. Enfin pour le moment, il faut juste que tu acceptes la robe que l'on t'enverra dans peu de temps. C'est celle que l'on portera lorsque nous irons en renfort pour des attaques ou autres.

- D'accord. Qui est avec vous ?

- Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Rémus, Fred, George, Ginny et nous 2.

- Ginny ? Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ?

- u crois que ta sœur ne se douterais de rien si on ne lui disait pas ?

- Pas faux.

- Et puis, elle aussi est en danger… Tous ceux qui m'entourent sont en danger.

- Alviss, sentant la douleur dans la voix, resserra sa main.

- Et personne ne t'en veux.

- Ils devraient pourtant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bill, Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? Parce qu'un psychopathe te cours après ? Parce que tu es la cible de tous ces chiens ? Est-ce que tu l'as choisit ? D'être sa victime ? Tu n'as jamais rien demandé et tu te retrouves principale figure de la lumière ? Pourquoi devrait-on t'en vouloir ?

- Nous n'en avons aucune envie, intervint une voix à la porte.

Harry, Alviss et Bill se tournèrent vers Hermione, Ron et les autres qui étaient là.

- Vous devriez !! J'ai déjà causé la mort de tant de personnes. Mes parents, Cédric et tous ceux dont j'ai pas put empêcher la mort.

- Harry, tu n'as pas causé ces morts ! s'écria Hermione

- Si ! Si je n'avais pas été là, si j'avais été plus fort rien ne serais arrivé !

- Harry… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Voldemort et de la prophétie. Répondit doucement Rémus

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, 'Ry ! La séance de lamentation est finie ! Tu rentres dans ton petit crâne que tu n'y es pour rien et on passe à autre chose ! Intervient Sirius

- Tout à fait d'accord. De plus…

- …Nous avons prévu de vous faire étudier…

- … Une potion que vous devriez trouver très utile…

- Quel genre de potion ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion

- Voyons, Hermy tu nous connais on ne ferait jamais rien de dangereux… dit Fred avec un air indigné

- Mouais, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une potion de soin qui éviterait à Harry d'aller tous les 15 jours à l'infirmerie… expliqua Georges

- Vraiment ?

Les jumeaux et Hermione s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en discutant potion sous l'œil atterré de Ron.

- Pitié, pas potion…

Et il les suivit en secouant la tête. Rémus et Sirius quittèrent la pièce à leur tour, en parlant à vois basse. Bill regarda Harry et Alviss qui fixaient la porte.

- Tu vois Harry, personne ne t'en veux. La vie continue pour tous. Tu viens de retrouver un élément de la tienne. Ne gâche pas tous avec des remords qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

Après un signe de tête, il sortit et referma doucement la porte. Alviss sentait qu'Harry était perdu alors il le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey Frérot, réfléchit pas trop… Ils ont raison alors arrête de t'en vouloir pour des choses dont tu n'es pas responsable. Tu fais du mal aux autres en étant ainsi.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de se blottir contre son frère.

½ heure plus tard, Hermione entra en catastrophe dans la chambre.

- Harry ! Bill vient de nous contacter ! Il y a une attaque sur le chemin de traverse !

Instantanément, Harry fit apparaître sa robe et l'enfila

- Dit aux autres qu'on y va. Rejoignez nous là-bas !

- D'accord.

Elle eut le temps de voir Harry attraper le bras d'Alviss, lui aussi vêtu de sa robe, et de les voir disparaître dans un « POP » retentissant. Un coin de son esprit lui fit remarquer qu'il existait une barrière anti-transplanage sur le Square mais elle ne s'y attarda pas.

Deux ombres noires apparurent au coin de l'allée des embrumes. Des cris retentissaient partout sur le chemin de traverse, des lueurs se croisaient non loin de leur lieu d'apparition. Harry pouvait voir des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix tenter de se battre face aux mangemorts mais ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts. Alviss surveillait les alentours. 1 minutes après leur arrivée d'autres capes apparurent ici et là. A cet instant, Harry et Alviss les rejoignirent et ils entamèrent le combat. Comme ils l'avaient apprit tous travaillaient en binôme. Hermione et Ron étaient dos à dos, comme l'œil d'un cyclone qui faisait décoller tous les mangemorts autour d'eux. Les jumeaux Weasley ne semblaient pas avoir de technique particulière mais à aucun moment ils ne gênaient. Sirius, de par son passé d'auror, réussissait à toucher les mangemorts et protéger Rémus. Bill n'ayant pas reçu sa robe se battait avec l'Ordre et les aurors. Harry quand à lui, fonçait dans le tas, ayant une totale confiance en son frère, causant de grand dégâts parmi les attaquants.

En peu de temps, ils avaient réduit au ¾ les mangemorts, le dernier quart étant mis en échec par les aurors et l'ordre. Il y eu un moment de flottement lorsque les derniers mangemorts valides transplanèrent puis les médicomages envahirent le chemin de traverse. Tous les habitants du square se regroupèrent faisant un rapide état des dégâts. Ron et Fred avaient reçu de légers sorts mais rien qu'Hermione ne pourrait guérir. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter les lieux, Kingsley s'approcha d'eux.

- Merci pour le coup de main, mais pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Harry le regarda. L'homme était auror et membre de l'Ordre. En répondant à cette question il renseignait Dumbledore et il en était hors de question.

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Sachez seulement que nous nous opposons à Voldemort.

Remarquant avec dédain le frissonnement de l'autre au nom du mage noir, il se tourna vers ses amis.

- Allons-y.

Tous s'éloignèrent de l'homme et s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles de l'Allée des embrumes. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri horrifié d'Hermione les fit sursauter.

- DRAGO !!!

* * *

Hello! Surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous souhaitez un magnifique année 2010. Je voulais absolument arrivé jusqu'à cet instant pour vous faire patienté en attendant la suite...^^

J'espère que vous avez apprécié...^^

A la prochaine

Maya


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ceux qui continu de lire cette fic, je sais que cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais il s'est passé plein de choses dans ma vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas je continu d'écrire même si cela prend du temps je finirais cette histoire. Alors sans faire un grand discours je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

_Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri horrifié d'Hermione les fit sursauter. _

_- DRAGO !_

CHAPITRE 13

Elle s'élança dans un renfoncement et Harry s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'au milieu des ordures se trouvait un Drago Malefoy salement amoché. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui lançait déjà des sort de diagnostiques divers.

- Arrête Herm.

- Mais Harry ! On va pas le laisser là dans cet état quand même !

- J'ai jamais dis ça, attends d'être rentrée pour t'occuper de lui.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry prit le jeune homme évanouit dans ses bras et transplana sous les yeux ébahit de tous et le sourire satisfait d'Alviss. Le choc du transplanage fit grogner Drago qui ouvrit les yeux l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Ha… Harry ?

- Hey Malefoy. Te rendors pas. Regarde.

Se penchant, il lui chuchota à l'oreille l'adresse du Square Grimmaud, faisant frissonner le blond qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pou… Pourquoi tu …

- Tais-toi, maintenant tu peux te rendormir, on va s'occuper de toi.

Le blond tenta de protester alors qu'Harry rentrait dans la maison mais l'inconscience le rattrapa. Harry le monta dans sa chambre et l'installa sur son lit. Il entendit au même instant que quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Une voix résonna et il reconnut Hermione.

- Harry ?

- Dans ma chambre, Herm !

La jeune fille entra dans la chambre des jumeaux et se précipita vers Drago pour reprendre sa tâche. Harry détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle enleva la chemise du blond. Pas un morceau de peau ne semblait intact. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était sentit si mal lorsqu'il avait vu sa Némésis à terre, baignant dans son sang, ni pourquoi il s'était précipité pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie. Il fit un bond en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Levant les yeux il vit Alviss qui le regardait inquiet.

- Viens on va laisser Hermione travailler.

Sans rien dire, Harry le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. A peine la porte fermée, il se retrouva dans les bras de son frère. Toujours sans parler il se laissa aller contre lui, alors que son frère lui transmettait tout son amour. Il lui fallut 20 minutes pour être à nouveau calme. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'Alviss prit la parole.

- ça va mieux ?

- Ouais.. J't'avais dis que j'agissais bizarrement quand il était là…

Alviss éclata de rire provoquant l'incompréhension de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Toi.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras tout seul.

- Mais Al'…

- Allez viens, on descend voir les autres.

Il quitta la pièce suivit par Harry qui protestait. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, l'atmosphère glaça le sang d'Harry. Il avisa Hermione, assise près de Ron.

- Herm, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais il est trop touché. Il y a un sort que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître et qui empêche une amélioration de son état. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste ou il ne passera pas la nuit.

- Impossible, on ne peut pas l'emmener là-bas ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils le laisseraient crever sans aucun remords ! Personne ne croit à son changement de camp ! S'écria Harry

- Je ne peux plus rien faire…

- Il y a peut-être un moyen… Intervient Rémus

- Oui ?

- Et bien, il est possible que pour qu'Hermione n'arrive pas à trouver de quel sort il s'agit, ce soit de la magie noire. Et nous ne connaissons qu'un seul expert dans ce domaine. De plus il est son parrain, il a le droit de savoir…

Un silence accueillit cette phrase. Tous avaient comprit de qui parlait Rémus. Ron se retenait de protester vivement, sentant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Hermione et Alviss fixaient Harry qui semblait hésité. Au bout de 30 secondes, il quitta la pièce tandis qu'Alviss souriait sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione qui se promit de lui parler.

Harry grimpa dans sa chambre et prit, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Drago, un parchemin et une plume. 10 minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la fenêtre et sifflait Hedwige. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry lui accrocha la lettre et lui souffla.

- Emmène ça à Severus Snape. Le plus vite possible.

La chouette sembla comprendra que c'était urgent et partit à tire d'aile. Harry soupira et se retourna pour fixer Drago.

Hermione attendit que chacun vaque à ses occupations pour accoster Alviss.

- Dis moi c'était quoi ce sourire tout à l'heure ?

- Quel sourire ?

- Quand Harry à accepter que le professeur Snape.

Un autre sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Hermione se fit distraitement la réflexion qu'il avait un sourire magnifique.

-Eh bien j'ai eut une discussion avec mon frère, le jour ou on a rencontré Drago sur le chemin de traverse qui m'a paru très intéressante…

- Quel genre de conversation ?

Alviss la fixa quelques instants et elle se sentit rougir.

- Alors ?

Il lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Harry. Hermione sembla comprendre beaucoup de chose.

- Je vois mieux pourquoi il réagissait comme ça quand Drago était dans le coin. Au départ je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait braqué comme ça. J'étais un peu déçue parce que je pensais qu'il restait sur ses préjugés. Mais finalement c'est bien plus intéressant.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres des 2 jeunes gens.

- On les laisse se débrouiller et on leur file un coup de main si rien n'avance ? Proposa Alviss

- D'accord. Je leur laisse un mois ou je m'occupe de leur cas.

Alviss éclata de rire.

- Tu ferais presque peur…

- Vraiment ?

½ heure après avoir envoyé Hedwige, Harry ouvrait la porte de sa chambre à Snape, son professeur honni. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et se précipita vers son filleul. Alviss entra à sa suite et se posta près de son frère en silence. Ils regardèrent l'homme envoyé des sorts de diagnostiques en grommelant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il sembla chercher puis après avoir jeté un nouveau sort, il se mit à blanchir, alarmant Harry qui ne put se retenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le professeur, choqué, ne pensa même pas à l'envoyer paître.

- Amioroc Sanguinarem…

Harry laissa passer un instant, se tourna vers Alviss qui semblait tout autant perdu et donna encore une preuve de son ignorance à la chauve-souris des cachots.

- Et… C'est quoi ?

Snape se tourna vers lui avec des yeux furieux.

- Etes vous vraiment inculte, Potter ? Ce sort est connu depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est un sort de magie noire de catégorie de maître. Il provoque la solidification du sang en détruisant l'hémoglobine. Il n'hésite qu'un seul moyen de le sauver : Le sang de son âme-sœur.

Harry était devenu livide à son tour. Alviss quand à lui semblait au sort en lui-même.

- Comment cela peut-il le sauver ?

Snape lui lança un regard neutre avant de s'expliquer.

- La magie, contenue dans le sang, est complémentaire pour 2 âmes sœurs. Le transfert de sang de l'âme sœur de Drago forcerait son sang à réagir et à fournir assez de magie pour combattre le sort.

- Comment on fait pour trouver l'âme sœur de quelqu'un ?

- IOl existe une cérémonie pour découvrir si la personne avec qui l'on ait est notre âme sœur, mais si ce n'est pas le cas nous n'avons aucun moyen de trouver sa moitié. Il existe une légende remontant à l'Egypte ancienne, qui raconte que certain serpent magique pourrait « sentir » la complémentarité des gens mais ça n'a jamais était prouver.

Alviss sentit son frère se tendre avant de quitter la pièce en murmurant un « Selsah ». Hermione, dans la bibliothèque, vit entré Harry en catastrophe.

-Herm ! Est-ce que tu sais ou est Selsah ?

- Selsah ?... Oh, ton serpent ? Je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à côté du grenier.

- Merci !

Il quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant une Hermione des plus surprise derrière lui. Harry grimpa les escaliers 4 à 4, croisant Sirius et Rémus qui sortait de leur chambre. Il entra dans le grenier et se mit à appeler Selsah. Celle-ci mit quelques instants pour apparaître.

$¤ Oui ? Tu m'as appelé ?

¤ J'ai un service à te demander.

¤ Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ?

¤ J'aurais besoin d'une petite expertise… Tu reste ici ? Je préférerais attendre que tout le monde dorme.

¤ Oui. Je te rejoindrais une fois qu'ils seront couchés.

¤ Merci, bonne chasse… $

Le serpent siffla un remerciement et disparut derrière une chaise. Harry descendit à la cuisine se faire un truc à grignoter. Puis il retourna dans le salon. Sirius et Rémus étaient entrain de discuter à voix basse dans un des canapés. Ron et Alviss avaient entamé une partie d'échec et le premier semblait avoir des difficultés pour une fois. Hermione était quand à elle plongée dans un énorme grimoire.

- Ou est passé Snape ?

- Il est reparti. Il a dit qu'il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Je pense simplement qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça… Répondit Rémus

Harry se renfrogna et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du feu et plongea son regard dans les flammes, partant dans ses pensées. Alviss lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je monte, tu viens ?

- Où sont les autres ? Quelle heure il est ?

- Ils sont allés se coucher, il est bientôt minuit.

- Oh. Je viens avec toi…

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre où ils trouvèrent Selsah couchée aux pieds de Drago.

$¤ Je pense avoir comprit qu'elle confirmation tu voulais…$

Harry gémit de désespoir et s'approcha d'elle.

$¤ Alors c'est vraiment lui que tu avais sentit l'autre fois ?

¤ Oui c'est ton complémentaire…$

- Merde c'est pas possible…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- La légende dont Snape parlait… Elle est vraie…

- Vraiment Selsah est capable de sentir les complémentaires ?

- Ouais…

- Ce qu'elle vient de te dire n'a pas l'air de te faire très plaisir… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit de son frère avec un air désespéré.

- C'est lui mon complémentaire…

- Et ça pose problème parce que ?

- Merlin Al' ! On se déteste ! Comment veux-tu que nous soyons âme sœur ?

- Faux Harry ! il ne te déteste plus et tu es loin de le détester aussi…

- Comment ça ?

- Harry, bon sang ! Hermione à été assez claire sur ce point. Drago à changer par rapport à avant. Même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, j'ai très bien vu qu'il ne te voulait aucun mal. Il te tend la main depuis des mois alors que d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu lui as déjà refusé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à accepter de se faire humilier une seconde fois…

Harry acquiesça. Il était totalement perdu. Ses sentiment étaient tous mélangés et il ne savait plus trop quoi penser après sa petite crise du matin, la bataille et maintenant ça… La journée lui avait paru durée des siècles. Il sentit les bras de son frère l'entouré et se sentit un peu mieux. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.


End file.
